Reciprocating piston machines of this kind are generally known.
In this context, the bearing sleeve and the housing are joined to one another by a weld seam, for example, the weld seam being placed in a region that is subject to highly fluctuating loads and, in the event of failure of the weld seam, there being the risk of parts of the housing loosening.